


Daily Occurrences

by snokoplasm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snokoplasm/pseuds/snokoplasm
Summary: Daily conversations Dan and Phil have in their everyday lives.





	Daily Occurrences

**Author's Note:**

> will probably have more than one story but for now it's just this :)

**The Curry Incident**  

“Ahhh shit!” Phil yells from the kitchen.

“Phil?” Dan looks up from his laptop in Phil’s direction. “Did you burn yourself again?”

“Uhh. No! How clumsy do you think I am?” Dan hears the clanking sound indicating that Phil dropped about four spoons and three forks on the ground. “Ow! Damn it!”

“Very.” Dan gets up and walks in the kitchen. “So what happened?”

Dan leans on the doorframe and watches Phil run around the kitchen throwing cutlery in the sink then starts wiping off the green blobs on the floor while sucking on his thumb.

“Umm I may have dropped my phone in the curry that I was making for us,” Phil looks up sheepishly. “and burned my thumb when I tried to pick it up from the pot.”

“And you don’t call that being clumsy?” Dan hides a smile as he tries his best to pull his ‘God-Phil-you-living-flop’ exasperated face. “And I was really looking forward to having curry as well.

“Sorry. Do you think I should tweet about this?” Phil stands up. 

“Sure. Why not? You ruined our curry so the least you can do is make it into a funny anecdote.” 

“K. Wait! Are we not going to eat this?” Phil pointed his finger at the pot.

“I dunno, Phil. Didn’t you _just_ drop your phone near some dog poop in the park the other day?” Dan sighs as he flops back on the sofa and settles in his browsing position.

“Oh. Right. Order us some Indian take away please.” Phil yells.

“On it."

 

Dan finishes ordering them more food than they could ever eat then his twitter notificationfrom Phil came up on the screen.

“Phillll What the fuck is that tweet?” Dan screams in frustration. “I told you to make it funny not make a stupid dad joke!”

“Hey! It’s not a dad joke. It’s endearing! People like this about me! _You_ like this about me.” Phil walks out the kitchen and rests his elbows on the back of the sofa.

Dan rolls his eyes. “Are you _sure_ people liked it? Check your replies mate.”

‘phil no’

‘stop’

‘blocked'

‘log on to twitter for the first time in 2018 and this is the first thing i see? bye guys see you next year’

“…Okay it was _a little_ bad.” Phil buries his head in the nook of Dan’s neck.

“A little?”

“Okay it was terrible. You happy?” Phil huffs.

“Yep!” Dan grins and plants a kiss on Phil’s cheek. “Also, you could have said ThaiPhone instead of iGreenCurry. So not only did you make a bad dad joke in general, it’s a bad dad joke that dads won’t even laugh at ‘cause it doesn’t make any sense.”

“…I hate you.” 


End file.
